


Catboys and Their Hopeless Owners 2.0

by Lynnieliu



Series: My klance fics [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy Lance, Catboys, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heterochromia, Lactose Intolerant Keith, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Revised Version, Soulmates, allura owns a flower shop, allura owns lance, catboy keith, fated pairs, hunk also works at the flower shop, keith works at the coffee shop, lance works at the flower shop, pidge also works at the coffee shop, shiro owns a coffee shop, shiro owns keith, smut later probably, they live above their stores
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnieliu/pseuds/Lynnieliu
Summary: Cat boys and their hopeless owner rewrite!





	1. Chapter 1

Lance sat in the large bay window in his room, looking over his now empty room. He sighed in discontent, he didn't want to leave his home with Allura and her father, he liked how spacious their house was and the amount of great places for naps there were. 

“Lance, come on, you have to finish packing up your closet so we can leave early tomorrow morning.” Lance didn't notice Allura come in his room and was startled at her sudden speaking. His tail puffed up as he looked at Allura, his face filled with surprise. 

Allura is Lance’s owner, she was very kind and beautiful, with warm mocha skin and snow white hair. Her eyes were still heterochromatic, a sign she was still yet to meet her soulmate. Lance wished things were that simple for cat boys, you see your soulmate and instantly know it's them. While cat boys do have something similar but it's a one in a hundred chance that you have a fated pair and not to mention only alpha and omegas can be fated. 

A fated pair is when a alpha and omega's pheromones are perfectly matched for each other, they don't have to become bonded but they will never find someone who is so physically perfect for them ever again. 

It made Lance sad just knowing he probably doesn't have a fated pair, he leaned against the cold window he was in front of and sighed.  
“Come on Lance don't be like that, I’ll even help you pack” Allura said placing her hand on Lance's head and scratched between his ears, her fingers running through his soft chocolate locks, in an attempt to cheer him up.  
Lance's head pushed against her hand instinctively until he realizes what he was doing and pulled away,

“Allura you know I don't like it when you use head scratches as a means to persuade me to do things” He whined in distraught. Allura laughed a little,

“I'm sorry Lance, we just really have to do this. Come on please? I’ll give you a treat… or even better a brushing!” Now this caught Lance’s attention, he loved brushings, and really any form of groomings. He figured it was probably part of his omega nature to be like that but he really couldn't be true. He hopped to his feet and started to his closet,

“Well what are you wait for ‘llura? Don't we have to get to work?” he said smiling at her before bounding off to his closet.

Its only took about an hour and half to get the whole closet packed and all put out into the big moving truck they were taking with them to move.  
“Come one ‘llura! I'm ready for my brushing!” he exclaimed before plopping himself on the floor in front of one of the couches in the livingroom.

“Right, right, i'm coming Lance, I just have to get the things.” she said leaving the room to get Lances brush. Once she came back Lance was sleeping with his head tilted back onto the couch. Allura sighed, figuring he was pretty pooped from all the packing and carrying of bags he had just done and set down the brush. She gently picked up the sleeping cat boy, trying not to wake him up and laid him down on the couch. 

Allura briefly left to fetch his blanket and then laid it over him,  
“Sleep well Lance, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.” she said lightly petting his head and left the room to get some rest herself.


	2. Chapter 2

“Now be safe,” Allura’s father, Alfor, said while guiding them to the moving truck.

 

“Yes i know father, we’ll be fine. I’ll see you in a few weeks okay?” Allura said, attempting to get her father to let them leave. At this point Lance had already gotten in the front see of the truck and Allura was standing outside of the driver's door. Allura kissed alfor on the cheek and gave him a quick hug,

“ goodbye father” She said dejectedly and got in the truck.

 

Lance slept for most of the four hours it took to get to the border of California but made sure to be up for when the crossed the border because he was excited to finally leave oregon. 

 

Lance pressed his face against the window of the moving truck he was currently in, his tail swishing behind him excitedly, with the way he was acting you’d think he was a dog not a cat. He gasped excitedly as they passed the ‘Welcome to California’ sign,

“ ‘Llura, ‘Llura! Did ya see it?! It was the Welcome to California sign! We aren't in Oregon anymore!” Lance exclaimed excitedly looking at his owner, Allura, for an answer to his question. Allura giggled softly at her cat-boys behavior and nodded,

“Yes Lance, I did see it” she said smiling warmly at the cat-boy. Lance grinned and looked back out the window to watch the scenery go by.

Allura was the owner of a flower shop that she decided she was going to move to southern California, Anaheim, but they were originally from Portland, Oregon. Lance wasn't sure why Allura decided they were going to move and he wasn't too happy about it but he wasn't complaining, not only was Allura his caretaker but he really enjoyed helping around her flower shop. 

For the next 9 hours of the drive Lance kept switching between watching out the window and taking naps, true to his cat nature, excluding the times they’d stop for breaks so Allura could nap or for food and to go to the bathroom. Lance was in the middle of one of this naps when they arrived at their new home and when the truck had halted Lance woke up to look at his surroundings and upon noticing where they were his ears perked up excitedly. Allura had shown him photos of the building she bought before and he was very excited to see it in person due to the fact that the building had a lot of windows close to the ground for him to sit in.

Allura smiled at Lance’s excitement and got out of the truck, Lance following behind her quickly, and went to the back opening the back to get her and Lance’s suit cases out, which were just filled with their basic things, before closing and locking it once again. Lance grabbed his two suitcases, which were filled with everything he owned and Allura did the same, although the rest of her stuff would be coming in the mail.

Generally something like people moving in would draw attention but since it was the middle of the night it didn't attract much beyond a few glances and maybe a greeting. Lance followed Allura into the building that was the soon to be their flower shop and she led him upstairs into an apartment type area that took up the rest of the building. Allura put down her suitcases and Lance followed suit copying her actions,

“Lance, you know you don't have to follow me around like that right? You can look around the apartment” Allura said, a little put off by how closely Lance was following her.

“Really?” he said his tail swaying giving away his excitement, and when she nodded at him he immediately walked away and started to roam around the large apartment. 

He wandered through several empty rooms that looked like they would make good a dining room and living room and a few bedrooms. He was unsure which one Allura would want but figured it’d be the biggest room. He then found a small staircase that led to a room, that was kind of a loft, that looked like it'd probably be a reading area considering the shelves and the large bay window with a seat inside of it. Lance trotted over to the bay window and laid down inside of its seat and went to sleep, having decided this was the time and place for bed.

Allura took her stuff to her room of choice and then when Lance didn't return from wherever in the building he wandered off to she took his stuff to his room as well. She wasn't very worried about where Lance was since she knew he hadn't left the house but she did want to find him. She walked around the bare house before finding a staircase, she of course knew what was in the home but where it was specifically was new to her as well, and walking up it to find Lance curled up in a bay window. She let out a short laugh while she walked up to his sleeping form,

“You would fall asleep in a window” she said to herself and shook her head. She lightly pet the cat-boys head and smiled when he pushed against her hand.

“Lance wake up, you can't sleep in the window. There aren't even cushions in the seat yet.” she said directly to Lance which caused him to crack his eyes open a little to look up at her.

“Come on Lance, you can sleep in your room” She said, they of course had a few things sent down here before they moved, like beds and other large furniture and a friend of her father's moved it all in for them.

Lance nodded tiredly before crawling out of the bay window and looked up at Allura who then led him downstairs to the room she choose for him. She pat his head,

“We have another long day tomorrow so make sure to get a lot of sleep, goodnight”

“Good night ‘Llura”


End file.
